The move from traditional copper or coax wiring to fiber optic cable and wires for providing telephone, Internet, television, security, home automation control and other low voltage applications is fast becoming the norm. The use of this new technology, however, requires the installation of fiber optic cables and/or individual fiber optic wires and connectors in homes and business establishments. In the case of new construction, this is not a problem but in the case of existing structures, it is not always easy and in fact is sometimes very difficult or impossible to run fiber optic wire within the walls of an existing structure.
In some residential complexes such as apartments and also in business units such as offices and other commercial establishments, it is much more desirable to provide a larger fiber optic cable within a common area such as a hallway, stairway or the like and then to run individual wires within each apartment. Not only is this at times the only feasible way of getting fiber optic wires and/or cables within a pre-existing and already constructed building but in addition, an added benefit is the ability to terminate a fiber optic wire wherever the resident/occupant desires within their apartment or business space such as in individual rooms or offices.
Landlords, however, are reluctant to allow of the permanent installation of wires on apartment walls or ceilings or even on the exterior of a structure for fear that they will either damage the apartment or provide an unsightly wire configuration. In addition, if the next tenant wishes to have the wires located in a different place (for example on a different wall in a living room), the removal of the wiring installed by or on behalf of the previous tenant may cause damage to the walls or ceilings while mechanical fasteners presently used will also damage the walls or woodwork.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method to allow an installer to quickly and easily install, either preferably at the ceiling level (the interface between the wall and the ceiling) or along the floorboard, a thin fiber optic wire or cable, and wherein such wire or cable can be adhered to the wall or ceiling with an adhesive that is easily activated and easily removable without leaving a residue (or with minimal residue) or without damaging the walls or ceilings and which wire is paintable if desired to be made essentially “invisible”.